Chocobanana Pop
by yumchaitea
Summary: Our favorite blonde musician is fixing himself a special treat. What happens when you throw an unsuspecting Zexion into the mix? Sharing was never this yummy. Zemyx


Tally-chan: just a random thing I came up with last night when my sis and I were making chocobanana pops : anywho enjoy and no flames. Constructive criticism is appreciated!

Disclaimer: no own no sue got it?

* * *

No one seemed to notice what was going on in the kitchen. Everyone else was off doing their own business; each nobody was taking full advantage of their day off. 

Xemnas was off locked away most likely obsessing over hearts, Saix probably was thinking of news ways to suck up, Xaldin was off doing god knows what, Xigbar and Luxord were off playing poker, Axel obviously had has hand full with Roxas, Lexaeus was maybe working out, Larxne and Marluxia were off somewhere scheming, and Zexion was making his way to the library for some alone time with all those books.

But wait...where was our favorite blonde musician? No one seemed to consider this...that was until Zexion walked by the kitchen. He tried to keep walking, but the loud crashes that were coming from inside were starting to make him curious. Zexion knew he should turn away, his brain commanded him to do so, his conscious spoke pretty clearly to him, heck even god was willing to strike him with a lightning bolt just to keep him from entering that kitchen.

Did Zexion listen? Nope, he just quietly pushed open the door and slipped inside soundlessly. There in the kitchen was the bubbly little blonde in front of a stove reading the directions off the back of box. Zexion stood there a while watching the boy read aloud to himself (so he thought). As Zexion watched he noticed the boy seemed to be eager about preparing his own food. Normally Demyx would pester Zexion until he'd agree to make him something to eat. Zexion moved a little closer only to see a rather lumpy looking package sitting inside a boiling pot.

"Now where did I put those bananas?" Demyx asked himself.

Apparently he got his answer when Zexion heard him give a small squeal and take two halves of a banana on sticks from the freezer. Demyx made his way back to the stove and began to slit open the top of the lumpy package. Zexion took the chance to walk up to him.

"Number nine?"

Demyx had chosen the oh-so perfect time to turn around and be startled by Zexion's presence. He jumped at the sight of the smaller boy and then...

SPLAT!

There in the kitchen stood both Demyx and Zexion covered in chocolate. The sweet candy slid down Zexion's face as Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"H-Hi Zexy, how are you today?" Demyx asked rather nervously.

Demyx felt his face grow hot underneath all the chocolate...why did this boy always have to make him feel so...small.

"Number nine..." Zexion tried not to startle the bubbly boy.

Demyx dropped the rest of the chocolate and grabbed a towel. He tried to clean up Zexion, but this only made it worse.

"I-I'm so sorry Zexy, but I was making chocobanana pops a-and you scared me...a-and-I'm just really sorry." Zexion watched the boy practically beg for forgiveness.

"That's enough..." Zexion stated calmly. Demyx always had this effect on him. He'd annoy Zexion for no less than thirty seconds and then replace that feeling with silent amusement in even less time. Zexion could never stay mad at him. Demyx was forever protected by the cuteness factor.

Wait...cuteness factor? Zexion questioned his state of mind. Maybe it was the chocolate?

"Zexy are you mad?" Demyx asked.

"No."

An adorable childlike grin adorned Demyx's lips as he said, "Then do you want to share a chocobanana pop?"

Demyx whirled around only to forget about the chocolate on the floor.

"W-Wait!" Too late...Demyx had slipped sending both boys toppling over one another and straight to the floor...bananas and all. Zexion let out a pained moan as he sat up only to be stopped by Demyx's figure hovering over him.

To top things off these boys had such wonderful luck because in walked Luxord and Xigbar. The two older men stopped talking only to be surprised at the awkward scene in front of them. Demyx was over Zexion practically straddling the smaller boy with a banana shoved into his mouth.

Now it was Zexion's turn to blush...Luxord cleared his throat and said, "Err...we'll come back later."

With that said the two men quickly shut the door and exchanged equally baffled expressions.

"Shit..." Zexion threw his head back forgetting about the boy on top of him. That was until his felt something cold and wet trailing down the side of his jaw and to his neck.

He looked up at Demyx who bit into the now chocolate covered banana. Demyx smiled at him warmly and through a mouthful said, "Doe how 'bout dit? Du wanna dare?"

Zexion let a small smile grace his lips and said, "Yes Demyx, I'd love to share."

* * *

Tally-chan: hmm hope you liked it oh for those slow ones Demyx is supposed to say"So how about it? You wanna share?" his mouth's supposed to be full tho...took my sister a while to figure that one out when she read it. :P 


End file.
